


Shadows

by Dinad2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atmospheric, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Family, Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinad2/pseuds/Dinad2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret life of stealthy shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is a little short story I have written. It's not finished but this is the first part let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading :3

Shadows ensue, slinking softly through the forest as they glide along the ground, un-noticed, un-seen yet still there. The sounds of hammers striking stone, the smell of hearth fire wards off any creatures that might live nearby, except one. Dark shadowed claws stalk the out skirts of a clearing where humans build various things that the watching shadow couldn't even begin to name, it slips from the tree line quietly creeping behind a pile of logs to watch the humans work, "how can something that causes such destruction, make such wonderful baubles" the shadow mused. A second shadow joins the first.  
"We shouldn't be here" the new comer hissed at its curios companion.  
"Relax, they can't see us, What's the harm?" The new comer looks around nervously   
"They can't, but they can Silva." Silva follows where the other shadow is pointing and sees a group a birds sitting high in the trees, eyes trained on them.  
"They won't bother us, your over reacting Ronan." Silva sighs dismissively and goes back to watching the humans. 

The two shadows stay behind the logs watching the humans work. Light streams down into the clearing through the trees on the edge, illuminating the baubles that Silva was so fascinated with; brightly coloured glass dances in the light, shimmering polished metal sparkles and almost glows in the midday sun and wooden carvings are refined and created in the likeness of the small, little shadows that watch them work.   
Refined to the very last tiny detail the little statues almost look ferret like, but with a long bushy tail, long wide ears and small feathered wings that don't look capable of flight, Silva so mesmerised by the human craftsman almost doesn't hear Ronans warning shout and nearly gets snatched up in the talons of the birds that had been watching them.  
Both Ronan and Silva in their panic jump the logs and split off into different directions, one quickly losing sight of the other. Silva runs towards the hearth and the table of baubles hoping to find shelter from the swooping talons there. Diving, she rolls under the table hitting a leg and knocking some of the coloured glass to the ground, shattering it, the light from the sun now bathes her in a rainbow iridescence, any other time she would have though this beautiful, reviled in it but with a snapping beak and swiping talons trying to reach her, the moment was somewhat ruined.   
Ronan makes a brake for the tree line jumping around the humans as he goes trying to slow the birds down, the birds throw a few of the humans off balance causing them to drop their various tools and projects as Ronan darts between their legs, he reaches the tree line and buries himself in to a hollow at the bottom of a tree, just out of reach he thinks for the time being he is safe until he smells it, the choking stench that has meant the destruction of many homes, the smog that preempts the scorching heat, dry, strangling air and venomous fumes that prevent quick and safe travel through the trees.   
Silva is trapped. The birds won't go away despite the suffocating sent of smoke in the air, she hears the human yelling for water, just now hearing the roaring beast stalking closer, it's searing breath scorching the earth and eating everything in its path. Silva starts to cry out, she's not sure if anyone can hear her but she needs to try, lest she be swallowed up along with the baubles on the table above her. 


End file.
